everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Commands
Everybody Edits features an ingame chat, where players can talk to each other while in various worlds. However, if you abuse the chat by posting any content we may find inappropriate, you risk getting banned from chatting or from the game entirely. You can report abusive behaviour by using the /reportabuse #playername# #reason# 'or '/report #playername# #reason# chat command. Reason is optional due to types of reports. The ingame chat facilitates a small number of commands that can be used to manipulate the game state and/or manage worlds. All current commands are restricted to world editors, except for chat commands. Players may use these commands regardless of whether they have chat. However, when /respawn was available, it was also unrestricted (for all to use, also it was deleted). All commands start with the forward slash character ("/"). List *'/help' - shows you all commands. *'/loadlevel' - reloads the world from the last save and resets all players to a spawn point. Players will not respawn if they are in god mode. *'/reset' playername - resets all players to a spawn point. This does not affect players in god mode. * /resetall 'or '/respawnall '- all players at their last touched checkpoint or at a spawnpoint, similar to ''/reset. */giveedit (or /ge)' playername - gives edit rights to a user. Use this command followed by a space and the user name you wish to give edit right to. World owners always have editing rights and these cannot be changed. *'/removeedit (or /re)' playername - removes editing right from a user. Use this command followed by a space and the user name you wish to take edit right from. World owners always have editing rights and these cannot be changed. When the code is changed, will also lose edit. *'/kick''' playername reason - kicks a player from a world with a five-minute wait. Use this command followed by a space then the username of the player you wish to kick out. The reason is optional it can be added in by placing another space after the playername. */forgive playername - allows player to come back to world username was kicked *'/kill' playername - kills the specified player and respawns the player at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. *'/killall' - kills all players in a world and respawns them at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. *'/teleport' (/tp) '''playername x y(/tp player player) - teleports the user to the (x,y) world coordinate (specified in tiles). If x and y are omitted, the player is teleported to the position of the world owner. */visible''' value - sets the world to either visible or invisible to other players in the lobby, values are true or false. Defaults to true. If set to false, world cannot be entered by any means. *'/bgcolor' #______ - (6 figures, from "0" to "f") them from Colorpicker.com sets the world background color to the hex color supplied. Send "none" or "remove" to remove background color. Defaults to "none". *'/listportals' - returns a list of all visible and invisible portals in the world on the form: 'id,target,x,y,type'. *'/report 'playername- use this to report inappropriate use of signs or chat. Playername is required. *'/mute' playername' and '/unmute''' playername' - mutes a player (/mute'') or unmutes a player (/unmute). When a player is muted, you cannot see what the player says, although everyone else can see what you chat. *'I - inspect' - when you activate this command and you click on a block, you can see who placed it. When you type it again it will deactivate. However, it doesn't work for noteblocks and sci-fi decorations. *'/roomid' - this command gives you the id of the room you're in. *'/clearchat' - this command clears the chat. *'/pm' playername message - sends a private message to the specific user. *'/forcefly' value - Gives that specific user the ability to use forever activated god mode or removes the ability to use forever activated god mode from that specific user. *'/removecrown' - Removes the crown from the user who has it. *'/givecrown' playername' '- Gives the crown to player Removed *'/respawn' - this command was removed when the Respawn Potion was released. While it was available, any player in any world could use this command and it would respawn them at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. Atleast the whole potion was removed by spike - it's alternate way to respawn. *'/potionson' or /potionoff - this command was removed when Potions were replaced with the effect blocks which did the same things a potions, but as a block. *'/killemall' - this command was removed by /killall. *'/giveall' - this comand give for you all Blocks. *'/givemagic 'playername - Gave playername used a certain amount of "magic" (luck) of getting a magic coin. *'/fart' - this command made the player gassy when they jumped, was used for a joke on April 1, 2016 Category:Basics